Good Night, Moon
by DoomGirl
Summary: This story was inspired by a CaseClosed ficcy called Good Night, Moon. Or something like that. When Josh is killed, who is the murderer?


Good Night, Moon

By DoomGirl

One day Ann and her new husband, Josh, walked down torwards the mountain. Josh had already been in the village for 6 years, and had the whole town his friends. Except one he could not save from drowning that rough sea night Cliff had left on...

Flashback

Cliff yelled as he was thrown against the bar of the ship's railing. It had not even left the dock, and the waves were rushing right into the ship. Josh watched from the dock, as well as Ann. Ann screamed as Cliff tumbled off the ship. Josh dived int othe cold sea water, ad brought up Cliff's cold motionless body. Josh gasped for air. "He was nearly at the bottom when I found him, but I think he's okay. hopefully," Josh muttered, tearing a metal weight from Cliff's waist, looking at the villigers. "Now, who would do such at thing?" He growled at them. No one said a thing. Josh stood back up, and walked briskly back to his farm, the metal weight clanging.

Flashback end

Ann sighed; she could never forget that one night. That was her's and Josh's wedding night, too. There was a murderer in town, if she could just figure out who dunnit. Josh smiled at her, and Ann smiled back, weakly. Josh then looked concerned at her. "Is something wrong Ann? You look troubled," Josh said, rubbing the back of his legs to keep them from getting cold in Fall's crisp night air. "It's nothing.. I'm just wondering who.. Killed Cliff," She muttered, and felt Josh's arms around her. "I will always be with you Ann, always." And that was the last thing he ever said.

Josh's POV

I gasped as a knife stuck through my neck, gasping for breath. I fell down, and that last thing I saw was Ann screaming, and a dark shadow with slicked black hair.... When I open my eyes, I see nothing but the darkness of a cave. When I close them, it seems to be the outside world instead of my mind.

Ann's POV

I screamed when Josh fell backwards, and growled at Duke. "So it was YOU who killed Cliff, and now Josh!" She growled. "But why, you may think? They both had succulent riches they had their loved one to inheirt. But Cliff had no one to love, so he said he would give his money to me. Unfortantly, he only had 5 gold, but this young man here had 25,000 laid on him!" Duck let out a bellowing laugh, "But he said you would have it, so I'm going to have to kill you now..." I screamed, and ran off, dragging Josh's body with me. I slammed the door to our house, and screamed when I saw that our little Tosh, was gone.

Tosh's POV

Sure, I'm a kid, but that doesn't stop me from finding the murderer. Anyways, I seached Duke's house cause I was suspicious of him. I found a knife, and looked at it closely. It said; Duke. Like the rest of the knives in his house so he wouldn't lose them. I grinned. Perfect! I can't frame him from Cliff's murder, but didn't those had Duke's name on there too? I racked my brain, and ran out to find out. I saw Mom laying out Dad's body, motionless.

"What... What happened Mum?" I managed to choke out, running over. "Duke killed your father. " She muttered, cleaning Josh's wounds. I screamed inwardly. Then I thought, and pull the knife from my Mom's hands. It read, in clear bold letters, Duke. We've got our proof! I snatched the metal weight's from the cabnit, and looked at them. In the same bold print, there was the name Duke. "Perfect!" I muttered, and held a town meeting for tomorrow. Ann look at me. "What're ya up ta Tosh?" She mumbled. "You'll seeeeee."

Josh's POV

I groaned sidly, and looked up into the fake moon's eye in my mind. "Goodbye.... Moon.." I muttered, before closing my eyes and going to sleep. Forever.

Normal POV

Everyone muttered about themselves as Tosh ran up onto the platform. "Last night, my father was killed. I have proof of who killed him AND Cliff!" Sevral gasps were heard. Duke silently fretted. ""It was Duke who put the metal weights on Cliff! It was him who killed my father with this bloody knife!" He shouted. Duke growled. "And what proof do you have?" He yelled. A few comments were made. Tosh sighed. "This... Duke's name on both items. " He said, showing them the knife and the weights. Duke yelled and ran off. Tosh tapped his shoe, and metal bars came around Duke. "And that's where you'll be staying. " He said, pointing to a jail over 5 miles away from shore. "For life." Harris said, locking him up in the small cage and drqagging it on a cart to the sea. Tosh hugged his mom, and everything was forever peaceful. Except when the time would come for another story.....

FIN

DoomGirl: Ah yes, sweet sweet chapter UNO. REVIEW! Also, I shall add more expirences of Ann, and include the AWL, STH, and others! :D Don't worry, sweet dear Foam(Josh's dog)will be included! As a POV! 


End file.
